The Winter Concert
by SaphireWaves
Summary: Inside, she told herself this was a dream. It had been over a year since they last spoke. The memories began playing in her head. Staring at man, she was sure it was Roxas. One-shot. Namixas/RokuXion


Namine's eyes widened as she spotted the blond haired man. Even though he was far away in a big crowd of people in the dark, she could see him clearly. Namine took a few steps forward. Inside, she told herself this was a dream. It had been over a year since they last spoke. The memories began playing in her head. Staring at man, she was sure it was Roxas.

Namine ran her fingers through her light blond hair, moving her bangs from her face. The evening wind blew softly and sang a quiet song. Under her breath, she whispered his name. Before she knew it, her feet moved forward at a fast speed. She ran towards him, shoving and pushing through the crowd. Namine kept shaking her head. It had to be a dream. Roxas couldn't be here in the streets of Twilight Town to watch the Winter Concert at the same time she decided to. She was closer to him.

"Roxas!" she cried out, "ROXAS!"

The blond seemed to have heard her. He turned slowly to look at the direction the voice came from. The blond man wore a white shirt with some brand name on it. He also wore faded jeans. His shoes were black sneakers. He seemed a bit surprised to see a blond woman calling out his name. He opened his mouth to speak. His words didn't come out as she had first embraced him. Namine held onto him tightly. It was real. This was Roxas. He looked like Roxas. He felt like Roxas. He responded when she called his name.

"Do I...know you?"

Namine's eyes slowly opened. She had then realized her mistake. She mentally slapped herself. Her emotions took over her. Namine let him go and took a few steps back. Her eyes met with his. She bit her lip. Roxas looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'm so...sorry. It's just that...I thought you were someone else," she said softly.

"Roxas _is_ my name. He must look like me. How strange," Roxas said, pondering, "I see you are quite attached to this person."

Namine looked down at her white flats. The blond woman was wearing a plain white dress with flats that evening. Currently, her mind was preoccupied. Another memory came to her.

_"Roxas, I really love you..."_

_"I love you too, Namine. You know that."_

_"I want to be with you for as long as I can."_

_"Me too."_

Namine looked back up at him. She nodded and smiled just a bit.

"I was."

"Is he supposed to be here?" Roxas asked.

Namine shook her head, "I haven't seen Roxas in over a year. I saw you and..."

"Wait...over a year? I think..." Roxas had a thinking face on. He soon showed a expression of sudden realization. He beamed, "I...remember you!"

Namine's face lit up immediately, "You do? Oh, Roxas...!"

Roxas pointed at her and spoke, "You were that girl I saw waiting outside the hospital when I left. You gave me this look like you knew me. Did you think I was your Roxas at that time too?"

Namine blinked twice. She frowned. She almost felt like crying. She should have expected this from the moment she saw him. The memory of his mother's cold glare came back to her. She shut her eyes, trying to rid herself of it.

_"My son doesn't remember the last few years. You do know what that means, right?" Roxas's mother said with a proud smile, "He doesn't know you anymore. I want you to stay away from him and never contact him again. Or else...well, you already know what will happen."_

_"But I love Roxas...!"_

_"I never liked you with Roxas! When he told me you two were engaged three months ago, I wanted to strangle you. Now we can forget this all happened. It'll be as if you two NEVER met."_

Namine stepped farther back from him. Roxas became even more confused. She held both hands against her heart. She feared what would happen if his mother found out about this encounter. Roxas stepped closer to her, asking if she was alright. Namine slowly nodded.

"Roxas...would it be alright if we...?" Namine began.

She had stopped herself when she saw a woman around Roxas's age run up to him. She had short raven black hair. Her face resembled Namine's. This woman wore a black shirt, white jeans, and black heels. Roxas smiled as soon as he saw her and hugged the woman. She kissed him on the cheek. Namine stared at them blankly.

Roxas then turned to Namine, a bit embarrassed, "Um, this is Xion. She's my girlfriend. What did you say your name was again?"

Namine felt horribly embarrassed. She gave a hollow laugh. She tried to smile.

Namine shook her head sadly, "It doesn't matter anymore."

And with that, Namine left.

* * *

**A/N**: I think I'm in the mood of writing sad things :P Strangely, I've been pretty happy lately. Eh.


End file.
